Blue Eyes Cry Into The Blue Ocean
by Asxn
Summary: Seto Kaiba Finds himself heart broken over the loss of his brother, fighting back against his wish to discontinue with his life he finds himself in an odd situation with a Crab, Squirrel and an Octopus where they are to rediscover the power or love and friendship as well as find the light at the end of the very long as sad tunnel that is life.
1. Loss

Kaiba hadn't been the same since the loss of his brother, Mokuba.

It had been a month since Mokuba lost his long fight and died in his hospital bed, he was beginning to show signs that his health was improving. ' _There is no way in hell_ ' Kaiba thought, clenching his fists white. "This isn't real…" he continued aloud, walking down the path that yellowed in the light of the setting sun. The view over the ocean, one he had watched over many a time before to calm his mind, now unable to stop his whirling thoughts, his memories. Kaiba could only feel deep sorrow and regret as if the loss of his brother was his fault. He cursed and blamed himself over and over, his fists slammed against the railing by the sand.

"Big brother, Please don't be sad" the voice echoed into his mind, but tears still fell down his cheeks. Kaiba's back hunched over tightly and with each hic and raise of his back, his stomach muscles tightened in agony, letting out the tears he had held in these past weeks. "I can't!" he yelled out to the horizon.

The flashing memories of Mokuba falling to the floor as Kaiba's legs began to move on their own. Mokuba crying in his bed, the sobbing sounds that echoed through the halls of the hospital. The pain of watching your only true blood, the only connection Kaiba had to a real family, laying dead in a casket. Laying there, never waking again, sinking deep into the earth never to be seen again. His cracking voice to never be heard again. Kaiba ran as fast as his legs could take him, beyond the path and through the sand until he reached a halt at the sea cliff.

His mind, his thoughts, cleared by the calm and quiet of the world. The setting sun and dead of the calming ocean reflecting that of Mokuba. It all reminded Kaiba of his brother, never again would he go a day without seeing the jagged hair of Mokuba in every bush, tree, karibo. His world no longer contained the body of Mokuba but still somehow maintained his image and it hurt Kaiba more than any loss of duel monsters, any loss of anyone else in his life that he had experienced or would ever experience.

' _I have nothing left'_ , Kaiba reflected, looking down at his distant reflection swaying calmly over the sea water.

 _Click._ Kaiba's hands brushed lightly against his duel disk, sliding the other arm out. "I don't need you where I'm going" he said with a faint smile that reflected his fond memories with the game and the cards he now held in his hand. Refusing to take a final look amongst the cards, refusing to look in the blue eyes of his beloved dragon and accepting that they and him would part forever, he lay them down beside him. "Find a new home." he said aloud.

Kaiba's legs backed themselves down the cliff before he let out a loud roar. A roar of pain, of hurt, of loss and a roar that he could feel deep in his throat painfully scratching, the taste of iron as his voice screeched in a beg for help. _Step._ Mokuba will never come back. _Step_. He died, he's dead. _Step_. And so will I. _Step_.

The ocean grew closer, the silence, long and harsh. Kaiba could no longer hear his scream, the adrenaline taking over all his senses. A white noise played in his mind until... He felt a pull against his back, opening his eyes the fall was slow. His coat had caught wind during his fall, he found his body gliding across the sky. His impeccable fashion sense had failed him and his plans once more. He pulled at the cape of his coat, speeding him forward but he knew damn well, this was a fall he would survive and regret.

 _Splash_

His coat soaked the water like a sponge, sinking him deep into the ocean. His arms struggled, hands grabbing as if there were something to latch but his body still sank deeper and deeper. The rays of bleeding crimson light fluttered in his vision, he knew the sunset was beautiful despite his eyes closing slowly, air tightening in his chest and through his throat until he was no more. Kaiba fell slowly into a calmer physical state, his arms gave up their struggle for freedom, his mind washed over, blank of all the pain he had been worrying about moments ago. Nothing was in his mind, why was he so sad? Why did he want the embrace of death to wrap him up and seal his soul away forever? He no longer knew but what he did know is that he was now at peace, the world will see another tomorrow without him and he was ok with that.


	2. Crab, I Need Some Vitamin Sea

The ocean, beautiful and full of colours. The light reflecting against the seafloor as sea creatures great and small swam against the currents to find their way to their homes after a long day of work. The red crab scurrying quickly, sand picking up against his legs into the air as his pincing claws opened and closed as if begging for money. Kaiba's unconscious body landed softly against the bed of the ocean, his eyes closed and his neck rolling his head to rest on its side.

"What might that be?" the crab asked in curiosity. "She be landing on me wee toes, dare I had any" he laughed to himself, his voice cackled like that of an old sea captain.

The crab's pincers held tightly to the hand of the Human who lay amongst the sea, lifting them up to inspect the details he would have never seen for any human on land would only be of some distance before he knew he was seafood. Seafood, served on a platter by a lemon dressed salad, to be potentially torn apart by the same hands that lay limp and weak in the ocean before him. The thought made his penny filled pants jingle in a shiver, releasing the human instantly. "Its for the best" he concluded, snapping his claws loudly to make sure the human was in fact unconscious.

"Mr Krabs!" snorted an octopus, head hunched as he approached "What are you doing!?"

"Squidward me boy" the crab responded, shocked and slightly embarrassed by his own curiosity distracting his mind. He couldn't remember what he was doing or where he was heading "I was just er- well I mean, look at it." he pointed toward the body that lay silently.  
"I don't know what to make of this and I don't want to know." Squidward continued, his sniffly nose raising in disapproval.

"I didn't do nothing me boy, twas probably a suicide."  
"Clearly the man was in pain to be laying in the ocean in a coat as expensive looking at that."

"Expensive ye say?" The crab rubbed his chin, eyes slyly peeking over at the coat. "Squidward, for there is no time to waste, we must grab that coat while we can."

"Mr. Krabs." the octopus wailed "This isn't right, I know it's been hard but we can get the money somewhere else. Death is sort of…" his voice broke in his sadness "it's hard for me to think about right now. We can't just leave him to die."

Mr. Krabs sighed understandingly "Ok Squidward, I understand. We can help him but I'm still stealing the coat."

Squidward's brow lifted alongside his nasally chuckle "Do you think Sandy could help?"

"A land dweller be a land dweller after all" the crab said, making sense to only himself "If anyone could help ye, it'd be she." the coat already in his grips, pulling at the body that moved in a rag doll fashion.


	3. Texan

Sandy loved the ocean, her background in science made it hard not to come and live under the deep sea to study her new surroundings. Though she missed her life and family back in texas, there was no place the squirrel would rather be than in her glass dome that lived happily amongst the sea critters. She lifted her glass of lemonade to her lips, parched after a long day of work. Nothing felt more empowering than seeing the shade of ruby turn into a royal blue of the night in her home away from home. The silence was breathtakingly beautiful as the fish swam their ways home and he aquarium of the night came to life.

Sitting her tail down on her lawn chair, her silence was interrupted by a loud clanging and banging from her noisy front door. The water draining out before a thud of the metal opening against the glass of her dome "Watch it you 6 legged octomaniac" her fist shook in rage.

"Sandy" the naiseled voice cried "I want your help with something."

Sandy gasped the moment she saw the unconscious body that lay silently in the octopus' tentacles. "What ever did you do? I know you're upset but killing a human is low, even for you squidward."

"I didn't kill him and I'd appreciate it if you thought better of me than that, I would never hurt a man, especially that of such beauty." Squidward began to rant

"You're damned right he's a beaut, sorry for assuming Squidward. It's been hard lately, you know how it is."

"If you know how it is then please help" his voice pleaded "I don't know the man but I can't bare to see someone else suffering right now. He's from the land, please if you could just- I don't know- Help him with some of that science of yours"

"That's not how it works" she sighed "But youre lucky I've got just the thing." She grabbed the man and ran him into her home pulling through cupboards and wires.

"What are you looking for?" The octopus asked.

"A hammer"

"A HAMMER!?"

In that moment, her furry little fingers wrapped themselves around the base of a giant hammer, raised into the air and in one swift fall, landed directly into the gut of the human that lay on her kitchen counter.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Squidward gasped "He's not your food, I said save him not KILL HIM!"

But before he could run in to grab hold of the man, water spat out of the mouth of the unconscious body like a whale that arose back to the surface to breathe. He began to choke and cough, lifting himself up.

"It's not rocket science, just gotta whack the water out of his person" she giggled, placing the hammer to her side "You alright fella?" she asked the man, his blue eyes awakening softly.

He coughed once more, his hand raising shakily, fingers numb and cold. He gazed upon his nails, lavender, and his senses taken ahold of by the overwhelming smell of salt. His gut pounded in pain, the agony found itself searching through his body, still unsure if he was alive or what part of his body was where from sense of touch alone. "Where am I?" he asked groggily, leaning forward in a cold shiver, "Why am I not dead."

"I brought you back, pretty boy" Sandy announced, picking up the hammer again, standing proud before the human, moaning in agony "Me and my trusty hammer."  
"Trust- … Hammer?" he moaned again "What would you need a hammer for"  
"To smack ya gut" her texan accent, clear as the glass of her enclosure.

"Smack my-" He didn't want to know but asked anyway "You hit me with a hammer?"  
"How else was I gonna get the water outta ya?"  
His deep croaky voice suggested through grit teeth "CPR?"

"Back in my land we call it CPH."  
"CPH?" the squid broke his silence after watching over the man and the way his brown hair dried slowly in the dome's air.

"Cardiopulmonary Hammering. It works faster and much more effectively than CPR and is a texan grown study." Her bucked teeth shone in a smile of delight.

"Are you an idiot?" Kaiba yelled, rage heating his cold body as his vision finally cleared to picture the squirrel that stood before him. A talking squirrel? He must be dead after all.

He closed his eyes once more and fell his head back onto the counter "Whatever's going on here, its fucked up. If this is what hell is than I'm just going to spend the rest of my eternity here, I'm never going to open my eyes again, not even the devil himself could pry my eyes open."  
"I'm afraid this isn't the afterlife' The squirrel continued to laugh "And you ain't dreamin' neither. This is one hundred percent reality buddy and you've got ol squid legs over there to thank for saving you."

Kaiba opened one eye, focusing his sea blue iris on the aqua coloured octopus that stood before him. He snorted as he jolted up, unsure whether or not to laugh or scream at the image that painted itself before him.

"I'm Squidward Tentacles" The octopus announced, "and you?"

"Ok mr Tennis Ball, If you don't know already, which I'm sure you'd at least recognise my name; I am Seto Kaiba" He sat proudly, hand resting neatly against his chest "Chairman and CEO of Kaiba Corp. Ring any bells?"  
Squidward sat back in awe, he didn't know the name of the man nor his company but he had such a powerful aura of confidence it was only right to be impressed. "Kaiba Corp?" He asked, genuinely interested to know more about the man whose eyes only glared back piercingly, as if a lock, trying to hide something inside.  
"Kaiba Corp. Specialising in entertainment, a lot of my work revolves around the game of Dual Monsters of which you must know about?" His voice began to break in confusion. He knew he was talking to a fish but even that shouldn't stop someone from knowing about Dual monsters and the strong popularity of the game. "I'll show you" he reached to his arm to open up his duel disk but instantly noticed how light weighted his arm was, his duel disk, his cards; gone. Idiot.

Squidward and Sandy leaned over to see where Kaiba was pointing, but nothing revealed itself.

"Maybe I hit him harder than I thought?" Sandy pondered.

"No no, it's gone now. It's a card game." Kaiba tried to convince the two, now realising how crazy he must sound.

"Like Go Fish?" The squirrel asked, curiously.

"I mean, that _is_ a card game" His cold lips sighed "But not to the same extent, no, I'm an inventor you see. I've created many a technology to improve and expand upon the game, bringing monsters to life."  
"An inventor?" Sandy asked

"Are you just ignoring the fact that he's bringing fictional monsters to life?" Squidward's voice in panic.

Sandy walked forward, grabbing the scalp of Kaiba, lifting it side to side and peering into his ear.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba struggled "Let me go!"

"I'm just taking a closer look, I'd love to know more about you and your inventions. Maybe you could help me with a few of my own."  
"Hello?" Squidward waved his arms "Monsters?"

Sandy hushed the octopus "now now."  
"I only work on my own" Kaiba gazed down grimly.

He thought back on the work he had made, the work he left behind and his brother that stood by him through it all, despite the little time Kaiba had spent with him.. His brother … Mokuba's voice overlapped itself in his mind, overwhelming Kaiba's thoughts as if he could hear every time Mokuba had said the words from his birth to his death "Big brother" it continued, Kaiba fell, head between his palms "NO!" he yelled "MOKUBA!"

Sandy raised her hands in a surrender "are you alright?"  
"My… my brother" Kaiba murmured. "Why? Why did you save me? My brother is gone, my cards are gone and now I'm stuck under the sea with a talking squirrel and an octopus with a bowl on its head!" He began to scream in pain "I can't go on living like this!"

Tentacles assumed that they triggered a memory and came close to the man to calm him down. "Its ok, its ok" he hushed, the brunette before him began to slow down, his breath shaking slowly as his chest grew with each inhale and shunk again through exhale.

"My brother… he passed away." Kaiba finally explained "I didn't appreciate him and his support while I had the chance and now he's gone forever."

Sandy sighed in grief, her eyes watered as she looked away. Squidward could see how his words struck a nerve or two in the squirrels heart and the room grew dim. "Us.. we too" he glanced up, clenching the arms of the man before him. "We're currently dealing with our own losses, we can only wish to support you through this time. But it's not right to kill yourself."  
Kaiba looked up at the Octopus, his pupils rectangular, a deep shade of burgundy that sparkled coral red through the kitchen light. He felt an apology was due but couldn't bare to let the words past his lips, instead he let out a deep breath and placed his hand over the shoulder before him and blinked knowingly.


	4. Angel

"You must be kidding" Kaiba exclaimed "You can't make me stay here!"

"Only until I can create a suit to fit you" Sandy reassured. "It won't be too long, especially with your own building expertees, we'll be done in a jiffy."

Squidward gazed over longingly, "I may not know you well Seto, but I hope to see you again soon."  
Kaiba began to fiddle with the sleeves of his shirt, glancing every which way but the eyes that lay before him. He didn't know what to say and felt a rush of embarrassment flush to his cheeks. "Sure" he mumbled, turning back around to sandy to continue discussing the creation of his swimsuit.

Squidward sighed, leaving the dome to let the two be. He felt good to help someone during this time, the positivity, despite short, was nice while it lasted.

He reached his home late that night, complete silence amongst the waves of the ocean. The street empty, not a laugh, a snore or a word, just the faint meow from his neighbours home, shaped like a pineapple. Squidward sighed, feeling a connection to the longing sound of his neighbour's snail, he never knew the quiet could be such a bad thing after so many years wishing for it to become a reality. His front door closed at what seemed like the sound of a bomb in comparison to the silence of the night. A bomb that set off in his heart and his mind, scattering fragments of memories and pain throughout his home, fragments he could only watch over but never pick up or touch.

He was too upset to shower, the positive energy that rest within him from earlier now completely gone. He rest in his bed wishing tomorrow he would wake up and his world would have been just a dream, like he had wished the night before and every night before that since the incident. He waited for the morning where his yellow neighbour was back in his room, yelling for him to wake up and join him on some adventure on the way to his shift at the Krusty Krab the next day. Squidward almost felt like waking up at all was useless and had almost no need or urge to raise his bed covers to a brand new morning.

But despite it all, he kept going, he kept living. For his job and his friends, but most of all, for his neighbour; Spongebob Squarepants.

Through the night, Squidward tossed and turned in his bed, he felt hot then cold the instant he took off his blankets. He began to sweat as images flashed beyond his dreaming thoughts. Spongebob lay there unconscious in his mind, he ran over to help, calling out to scream but nothing emerged, his voice quiet, straining his throat to fight against the block that silenced him. His tears fell like a leaking faucet, creating puddles that turned into lakes and oceans as the sponge before him drifted off out of his reach. The world filled with darkness, a never ending void, trying to reach out and grab what he could of his neighbour who faded before him until he was alone.

He sobbed silently to himself, hunching over into a fetal position, floating in the never ending darkness that enclosed him. "I'm alone" his thoughts repeated, surrounding his mind. Blue eyes awoke before him, a hand reaching out "I'm here" said the deep monotone voice. His piercing blue glare, reflecting that of squidward's own rectangular eyes as he looked back up. The world was no longer dark, for the brightness of the man before him shone like an angel… no, he was an angel. There was no doubt in Squidwards mind, this man was an angel, his saviour.

He reached his tentacle up to hold the hand that reached out before him. "Were in this together" the voice reassured.

Squidward blushed slightly, pulling in closer into the man's warm embrace.

 _Ring. Ring._

Squidward's eyes awoke suddenly, the sound of his alarm ringing deep into his ear holes. He was finally finding comfort in his rest and felt almost offended by the rude interruption of his alarm. Slamming his tentacle down onto the button beside him, he brought his body up into a stretch and yawned. His eyelids, dry and tired as he rubbed the sleep out of them. Another odd dream, another work day. He hadn't slept right for a while and it was showing in his daily life, but for the first time in the last month, it was like he was beginning to see the light thanks to the angel that embraced him with his comforting warmth.


	5. Challenge

"I'm not going to waste my time arguing with crab chowder, hand back my coat crab cake!"

Squidward heard the voice yell as he entered the restaurant. There he stood, Seto Kaiba and before him, his boss, Eugine Krabs.

"Ya got seafood on ye mind boy, buy a patty, spend some cash and I'll forgive ye." Eugine placed the coat over his shell "Tis my coat now."

"I knew there was a reason I preferred the taste of Lobster." Kaiba grunted. "You're lucky I dont have my cards, I would play you to your death and not even the richest man on land would wish to consume you. I should know, I am the richest man on land."

Mr Krabs gasped loudly,"Squidward!" he scurried over once the octopus was in his view, his tiny legs tapping against the wooden surface "Glad yer here, you brought this man back, _you_ get rid of him."

"But sir."

"Get him OUT!" Krabs yelled

"I could buy out this whole disgusting restaurant if I wished to." Kaiba exclaimed, "it wouldn't even cause a dent in my bank. Not with how cheap and worn down this place is. Including the restaurant, you still wouldn't be able to pay back for that coat on your back " he rubbed the dome covering his chin.

Krab's face fumed a vibrant red that began to fade to purple, to which Squidward knew was the cue to get Kaiba out of the restaurant. "Kaiba, I need to speak with you, now." he pulled the others arm.

"You're right, I shouldn't be wasting my time here yelling." Kaiba unhinged the tentacle around his arm. "I should just call my private chef to whip me up some fresh stuffed crab."

Squidward screamed, fumbling behind Kaiba to forcefully push him out of the store.

"Do what you can, take the day off if ye have to but I ain't payin' ya. Just, get him away from me store and me coat!" The coat flapped as the crab spun his body to head back to his office.

Squidwards home was quiet, his red floorboards reflected Kaiba's shining shoes. "If I just had my cards." Kaiba swore under his breath.

"But you don't and besides," Squidward snorted "Krabs wouldn't know how to play."

"You're right, no one knows dual monsters here. This is hell, if only I could show you!"

Squidward rest himself on the chair, patting the seat beside him "you could maybe teach me?"

Kaiba's eyes widened, "its simple" he sat beside the octopus "In your deck you'll hold monster cards, spell cards and trap cards. Now, you need a- "

Squidward didn't want to admit he was already confused. "How about we have a visual." he head to his bookshelf and pulled out a blank sketch book and some playing cards. "I know it's not the same but I'm sure they'll do."

Kaiba sighed "no, it wont work… but if that's all we've got then that's good enough for now. Diamonds can be monster cards. I'll just draw up some stats for each card."

Squidward struggled at first, he failed to understand ritual summoning and the graveyard. "Pathetic" Kaiba would mock, this was the most basic of information.

As the night grew longer, so did Kaiba's smile, it was so easy to win against Squidward but his determination to keep playing inspired him. Kaiba felt like a child again, playing for fun as they held up conversation between reminding squidward how a card works and their real life. Squidward became accustomed to Kaiba's competitive spirit and enjoyed watching his eyes light up, even if squidward was struggling to keep up.

"Just one more round!" Kaiba said, interrupted by the ringing of Squidward's shell phone. His tentacles sucked as he made his way toward it, twirling the cord around as he hunched over, covering his face from Kaiba's view.

Kaiba looked down to reorganise his deck of cards. Inspecting the 3 of diamonds, he decided he needed to bring duel monsters to this undersea world, this dumbed down version was not enough to appeal to him in the long run.

Squidwards voice hummed then quietened down, clenching the wire tight in his suckers he nod his head "yes, I understand" nodding once more before placing the phone down "Thank you." he sighed heavily.

"So, about the next round-" Kaiba tried to bring the other back into their interrupted game.

"Sorry, I have to go." Squidward said.

"What's so important you'd have to leave?"

"Its Spongebob, I need to go to the hospital."


	6. Lemon Scented

Kaiba hated the hospital. The way it smelled, even under water through his suit. It brought back memories of his own visits to Mokuba back on land. He concluded that all hospitals were the same, the lemon scent broke through the smell of decay, as if the floor cleaner could really cover up such a revolting aura as death. Death was a sour reminder of mortality and nothing really could compete with that sour taste unless it were a lemon, if you thought about it long enough, the lemon really was the most evil of fruits.

He could see the panic in squidwards body language, even if he was trying to keep a level head, he knew, he was there too. It's hard not to feel panic in these moments, but it's even harder to maintain a mature mindset during these times. Especially in his own case as the CEO of a large company, for the world will not wait for your issues to clear up. Work never ends and is known to kill.

Squidward rushed into the hospital room, there in the hospital bed lay a dish sponge, wires attached to his limbs and a mask over his mouth. The familiar beeping sound echoing slowly through the room and next to the machine sat a pink seastar "He's not doing too well" The seastar nodded. "The doctor wants to perform another surgery."

"How much will it cost?" Squidward asked, running forward to look at the bill in the Star's hand. "Patrick, there's no way we can afford this!" His voiced whined.

Patrick looked back down at his friend and began so sob quietly, "I'm sorry buddy" he whispered. "We're trying all we can."

Kaiba stood at the back of the room, propping his leg up against the wall. "I-" he added before pausing. He thought through that he was going to say next. " I- … I'm sorry about this."

Patrick looked back up "whos the chump?"  
"I'm Seto Kaiba you buffoon, I'd watch my mouth if I were you." Seto pointed his finger firmly toward the star.  
"And I'd seek help from the fashion police if I were you" his monotone voice added.

Seto was stunned, "don't listen to him" Squidward hushed "you look great, he's just an idiot."

 _Obviously_ , Kaiba agreed in his thoughts. The Star was wearing a pair of bright green floral board shorts, his stomach in full display. Kaiba was obviously face to face with an idiot, one even Joey Wheeler could not compete against. "Reminds me of someone I know" Kaiba laughed, stopping himself once the visuals of his surroundings returned to his focus.

"Spongebob's not doing too well. He's been in a coma for the last month…" Squidward informed. "He was a source of positivity to our town. Despite it all… despite how much he annoyed me, even I miss him."

"Oh squidward, if only spongebob could hear that. He'd be happy to know you missed him the most." Patrick continued.

Squidward sighed. "However, hospital fees are high, we can barely afford to keep him sleeping like this and now we have surgeries to afford but we don't even know if it will wake him up or even keep him alive."

Seto sat up quickly "I'll help!" he pulled out his credit card. "I'll pay, don't worry about it, I'm practically dead on land." He'd never offer such money before, but after losing his brother, even spending so much to save a replaceable dish sponge seemed reasonable in his mind.

Squidward gazed upon the card, he gazed upon the logo on the side "thank you seto but, isn't that a land card?"

"And?"

"I don't think we have a definite conversion between land and sea… but, it's worth a try."

 _Declined._

"Damn it" Seto hit his fist against the counter "I'm as pathetic as the homeless here!"

"It's the thought that counts" Squidward placed his tentacle over Kaiba's shoulder "Thanks for trying."

Approaching the room once more, Squidward stopped "do you hear that?" he asked. Seto closed his eyes, bringing focus to his ears to search for the sound. "What is it?" he asked.

"I think it's patrick." his voice, soft as to not overpower the distant voice that sang.

"You're right" Kaiba replied. The two tiptoed quietly toward the singing voice, peeking through the doorway to the hospital room.

Patrick leaned forward, placing his arm over the arm of the unconscious body. His voice soft between sobs. "We'll be best friends forever, they can't get any better" his tears welled up in his eyes "You're my best friend forever… c'mon buddy wake up… BFF that stands for us. BFF that stands for.." He choked on his tears, resting his head in his arms against the side of his bed. "Spongebob… and Patrick" his voice cried loudly.

"C'mon" Squidward tapped Kaiba's arm "Let's go for a walk, I think he needs a moment alone."

Kaiba nodded silently, keeping his eye locked on the seastar who sobbed loudly, the despair of losing his best friend growing stronger and stronger, hitting Kaiba deep where he never thought another beings sadness could.


	7. Bite Me

Squidward had never seen any fish or man move like Kaiba did, his body was like a machine built for precise and perfect movement. Squidward only assumed it was the result of money, years of training and fitness, hobbies that were backed up entirely by never ending riches. Kaiba jumped over the trashcan and skid his leather shoes against the road to catch the crab. He ducked and jumped, taking advantage of his lighter body weight from under the ocean and doing so, he grabbed the coat. "nothing personal" he huffed as his body flipped effortlessly, blocking the light from Eugene's eyes "crab" he added, holding the givenchy coat close to his chest and kicking the crab backward. Kaiba knew it was sinful to let such a lowlife kiss his shoes but he made the exception, landing himself on the sand before the fallen crab. He was puffing for air but was feeling more confident than ever, he refused to feel weak ever again and he refused to let a measly crab buffet get the upper hand.

When Eugene opened his eyes, he begged to be spared, his claws praying for forgiveness.

"I told you, you fish fillet, you're not worthy of my time. I wouldn't even eat you if the dark magician girl, herself, served you on a plate and drizzled truffle sauce over your lifeless body." the crab almost took the insult in an entirely new context. No longer was he angry at Kaiba for their unspoken competition of money, rather he was upset that the food insults were getting to him. Maybe he was going crazy but for a moment Eugene had to ask himself why Kaiba wouldn't eat him. "not even with truffle sauce?" he repeated, unknowing to whether he said it out loud or not. He was hurt.

"not even with truffle sauce, truffle slices, battered with edible gold flakes and topped my favourite applesauce." Kaiba leaned in. He'd spit in the crabs face if he weren't brought up so well.

Kaiba turned to Squidward as he brought his beloved coat back onto his being. He missed it. The two head back home, they had a lot to organise if they wanted to bring their charity event to life.

Mr. Krabs stood himself up slowly, his goal was set, "I'll get ye to eat me lifeless body Kaiba me boy. Just ye wait, once I'm inside ye body, who'd be the winner then?" his laugh cackled through the streets as he watched the two figures fade into the distance.


End file.
